


Make you feel my love

by Mimozka



Series: Arrow Season 4 Stories [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Kisses, olicity - Freeform, speculation fic, spoilers for 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 4x10 - Oliver thinks up of a way to show Felicity that despite everything that happened she is still loved. No matter that his method is a bit unorthodox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for 4x10 - read at your own risk.

* * *

 

When Oliver calls Thea to ask her which shade of lipstick would suit him best, he has to endure her teasing questions for about five minutes before she stops to take a breath and he gets to explain his plan. She doesn’t tease him afterwards, instead she tells him that she’ll pick him up in fifteen minutes and they will go to a make up store and look for something,He comes home with two small tubes of the brightest red lipstick he’d ever seen. One of them, of course, was for Felicity to use.

He’d found her exactly where he’d left her she was staring blankly at the flat screen tv in the living room, while stretched out on their leather sofa,

“Hey,” he whispers softly and puts a hand on her shoulder. He doesn’t react when she flinches at his touch anymore. At least not outwardly. But the sting that pierces his heart is ever present.

She doesn’t reply to him, then again he didn’t expect her to. Words were a thing of the past it seemed. He missed her words. He missed her babbles. He missed the little tidbits of random information she’d throw at him throughout the day.

He was hoping tonight would be their first baby-step towards changing that.

“There’s something you need to see but it’s in our bedroom.” he told her, the lipsticks burning a hole in the pocket of his jeans.

She turned her attention from the tv to give him that blank, indifferent expression that told him upstairs is the last place she wanted to be.

“Please, Felicity,” he whispered softly, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Something flickered in her eyes and she nodded silently, stretching out her arms towards him.

He carries her bridal style to their bedroom to their bedroom. He puts her down on their bed and makes sure she’s sitting comfortably, before he goes to get the almost wall length mirror from it’s corner next to the chest of drawers.

He moved it around so it was positioned across from Felicity.

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked in a voice so flat, that it almost didn’t sound like her. Nevertheless, it brought a smile to his face. It was the first thing she’d said all day.

He motioned for her to wait with his hand and came over to her sight to check his handiwork, before returning to the mirror to make some small adjustments to its position.

He came back to stand in front of Felicity and then got down to his knees.

“I need you to keep looking at the mirror and just trust me.” he told Felicity softly.

“What are you doing?” she asked again, her brows scrunching into that adorable confused expression of hers.

“Do you trust me?” 

She didn’t say anything and just nodded.

He took the lipstick out of his pocket and uncapped it. Then he proceeded to gently tap it against her lips until they were coloured a bright, vibrant red. It took all his will not to kiss it off of her then and there.

She wanted to ask him something but he tapped her lips with his finger in a silent request for her to remain silent.

Next he did something that shocked her, judging by the way her eyebrows shot up in surprise, he took the same stick and smeared the lipstick all over his lips.

Before she could ask him what he was doing again he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. Once, twice, three times. Then he reapplied some of the make up and proceeded to press kisses down her temples, on the lids of her eyes, on the tip of her nose, her cheeks. He trailed his lips over the sensitive skin on the underside of her jaw.

She didn’t say a sound but he could feel her breathing change and he just knew that she’d closed her eyes.

“Keep them open,” he reminded her, tapping her thigh.

Once he saw that she complied he returned to his task - of leaving bright red kisses all over her.

He pressed his lips against the side of her neck and the base of her throat. He placed one against her vocal cords and he could feel the tremble in her throat as she swallowed nervously.

He didn’t say a word as he was kissing all over, not one, but he did his best to pour all of his emotion - all of his love, support and hope for her into each and every kiss. Maybe that way they could sink into her by the touch of his skin against hers.

He pulled back once there was not enough space left for him to continue.

The lipstick made it easy to see the tear trails down her cheeks and he hurried to wipe them gently off her face, pressing just enough to remove them but not hard enough to smudge the lipstick marks.

Felicity then brought her arms to his head and threaded her fingers in his short hair, holding his head steady between her palms.

“Do you understand?” he asked her softly, with just the softest hint of a smile.

Felicity didn’t answer, but he could see her eyes were still glistening with tears, he could feel the emotion in her ragged breaths. She nodded slowly at him, not saying one word, opting to press her lips to his forehead instead.

There was a smile on her face once she pulled back and saw the bright red mark she’d left on his skin. It was her first smile in forever. The first of many more to come.


End file.
